Bible Story Hour
by Miyuki AngeL X
Summary: One Sunday School day in Domino Church, Shadi reads to his students some unusually twisted tales straight from the bible.
1. In The Beginning

(Sorry peoplez, I just couldn't resist it. Maybe when I finish **Enchanted Seduction**, I'll update this [**Enchanted Seduction** has about three chapters to go]. This fic is similar to my fairy tales version.)

**Warning:** If you are a really religious (Catholic/Christian) person that would get offended by bible parodies, I suggest you don't read this. I know they are not as real as the stories in the book. Yeah I know, these are Japanese characters we're talking about here. They're not supposed to be Catholic. I can be creative can I? But in this chap, there's a bit of "sexual scenes" going on. (No X-Rated. Before anyone goes nuts, remember that Nabiki poked Ranma's breast at Ranma ½)

**Disclaimer:** I told you I don't own Yu-gi-oh not to mention the bible stories. There, now you know, I'm a catholic. And even if I am, I don't always follow up on my religion.

**In The Beginning:**

**Kaiba: **God (don't worry, God's character will change in each story)

**Anzu: **Eve

**Yami: **Adam

**Marik: **Satan

**Angel: **Ishizu

            It was Sunday morning in Domino Church. Shadi was stuck with teaching Sunday School while the original teacher had been sick. Fixing up his lessons, he saw in the lesson plan that today was Bible Stories.

            _Maybe this won't be so bad_. Shadi smiled. As the clock struck 8:30, kids of shapes and sizes. They piled onto their assigned seats, some taking out their pillows and rested themselves on it, knowing that today's lecture was going to be another drone of their morning. And it was definitely going to be a long one, for Sunday School usually lasted from 8:30 to 10:30.

            "All right," Shadi looked up and down the rows. "When I call your names, either raise your hand or say here." He took out the students list. "Anzu Mazaki."

            "Here." A young girl with brown hair who sat in the second row raised her hand.

            "Okay. Malik Ishtar?"

            "Here." A young boy's voice chirped up as Shadi spotted him sitting by the window.

            "Okay. Ryou Bakura?"

            A young boy sitting in front of Malik raised his hand shyly. His white hair seemed slightly ruffled, haven't having the time to brush it.

            "Okay." Shadi arched an eyebrow, continuing to scan the list. "Mokuba Kaiba?"

            Mokuba, who sat in the second row, raised his hand.

            "Let's see now, Joey Wheeler?" he scanned the room only to see Joey sleeping on his pillow. His expression changed as he made his way to the third row, watching him sleep for two more seconds before he yanked the pillow off of him and whacked him right on the head.

            "It's Delaware Mr. Valentine!" Joey screamed at the top of his lungs. All of the students gave Joey the strangest look, wondering what in the world is he talking about. "Huh…? What the…?"

            "Mr. Wheeler," Shadi gave Joey a cross look. "If you are going to sing the fifty states of America to Mai's father, please do so when you know you won't get humiliated." He then threw down the pillow on Joey's desk before making his way back to his desk. "Tristan Taylor?"

            "Here."

            "Duke Devlin?"

            "Here."

            "Yugi Mutou?"

            "Here?"

            "Ishizu Ishtar?"

            "Here."

            "Mai Valentine?"

            "Here."

            "Okay," Shadi smiled. "That's everyone. Today, according to your teacher's lesson plan, I will read you stories from the bible. Call this a no homework day."

[-]

            Long, long ago, the world was nothing more than darkness. Even when the sun passed by, light wouldn't shine through the desolated land. Finally, a young god from the heavens decided to create something useful for this darkness.

            "Hmm…" Kaiba scratched his chin as he read a book entitled _How To Make a New World_. He was aware that the land had only been engulfed by the darkness so he decided to go for it. First up, he needed to create both light and dark to indicate days, times and seasons, as well as years.

            "Vini, Vidi, Vici!" Kaiba aimed his hand towards Earth and soon, the sun was on one side of the world while the moon was on the other. According to his book, it would take seven days to complete. "Ho boy…"

            On the second day, he created the ocean. Mixing up the ingredients for the ocean water in his pot, he waited until it finished boiling and cooling before parting the clouds. Taking his pot, he dumped the water, filling the Earth with water.

            On the third day, he decided to make some land so Earth wouldn't be how Neptune was, which was filled with water. Reading the spell in his book, he then lifted his hand up as he shouted. "Hocus Pocus!!" suddenly, he watched the land rising from the waters.

            On the fourth day, he decided to add some life to his creation. Taking out a bunch of seeds from his bag, he tossed them into the Earth. Clapping his hands three times, the land was suddenly filled with tress bearing fruit and bushes with berries. Flowers bloomed all around but Kaiba was careful to not go overboard.

            On the fifth day, Kaiba created animals to roam around and be free. Looking over his spell book, he saw that he needed toy animals. Rummaging through his box, he took out his miniature animals that he won last year. Placing all of them on the land, spreading them out evenly, he then called out, "Rise from the living, rise from the dead! Rise you animals or you shall not like what will happen to your head!" All of a sudden, the animals popped up and came to life and started to roam around. The birds started to fly to the bugs crawled.

            "Jeez," Kaiba was giving his animals the strangest look. "All I was going to do was shave their hair off."

            On the sixth day, he decided to create a human similar to himself so they can enjoy what he had created. Looking at the book, he frowned for it required him to sacrifice one of his ribs. He decided to do it anyway. Kaiba started to chant a spell, sacrificing one of his ribs to make a human being. No doubt it was a success as he saw a young naked man with tri-colored hair lying beside a tree. "Hmm…I should call you Yami. Hey, hey you!"

            He watched Yami's eyes open, looking around. "Who…Who's there? Who said that?"

            "You don't have to look around kid." Kaiba watched on. "I'm just saying you should go roam around and enjoy what I have and for my sake…" he shuddered. "Put a fig leaf."

            Throughout the day, Kaiba was glad to see Yami enjoying himself. By the afternoon, he noticed that Yami was upset.

            "What's wrong?" Kaiba arched an eyebrow.

            "Well," Yami frowned. "The animals are great and all but I feel lonely."

            Kaiba knew this would happen. He would be glad to make another human being but doing that would have to sacrifice one of Yami's ribs. With Yami still alive and awake, he knew there was no way Yami will give up his rib easily. "If you sleep now, you'll find something very surprising."

            "I don't know my lord." Yami was quite skeptical. "How is sleeping going to make another human?"     

            "Are you trying to question my ability?" Kaiba was slowly getting ticked.

            "No my lord." Yami stammered. "I'll get to sleep." He then curled up next to the tree and fell asleep.

            At that instant, Kaiba started to chant something, taking one of Yami's ribs and creating a female version of a human. "You better say your prayers in thanking me Yami." He muttered to himself.

            The next morning, Yami stirred awake. His eyes widened as he saw a naked woman sleeping right beside him. The young woman's eyes opened as well. Seeing Yami, she started screaming. "Eeek! Pervert! God, there's a pervert who tried to watch me sleeping!!"

            Out of curiosity, Yami noticed that the female's chest seemed slightly bigger than his and appeared to be inflated. With a finger, he started poking at her breast. "Whoa."

            The woman slapped Yami right in the face. "Pervert! My lord, who is this hentai freak?!?"

            "Whoa, whoa Anzu calm down!" Kaiba tried to get Anzu to stop from going to insanity. "I just created you from Yami's rib."

            "Say what?" Yami was surprised.

            "Yeah, so Yami, this is Anzu. Anzu, this is Yami. Enjoy the Garden of Eden as much as you want, and please, try not to destroy it with your insanity. I did not create you guys for that."

            "All right, fine." Said Yami.

            "Eat all the fruits and berries and even vegetables I planted but…um…" he cleared his throat. "You see that tree over there?" he pointed to the trees that were disfigured. "I hate to be the one to tell you this but I don't want you guys eating from there."

            "No problem." Anzu chirped up.

            As Kaiba disappeared from their view, he smiled to himself. "Hmm…man, woman. There, that's what I should call those two. On this 7th day, I declare it my rest day." He sat back down, slightly exhausted from creating the Earth.

[-]

            Days and weeks passed by as Yami and Anzu finally got along and lived life to their fullest. One day, they decided to check out the forbidden tree in which Kaiba called it "The Tree of Knowledge" and "The Tree of Good and Evil". Of all the trees, it had produced perhaps the most delicious fruit throughout the garden.

            "It sure does look good." Anzu licked her lips.

            "Yeah but you know what the man from upstairs said." Yami leaned against the tree. "We can't have any."

            "Oh…" a hissing voice came from the tree. "Did he?"

            "Who's there?" Anzu looked up, trying to see if anyone else was up there.

            All of a sudden, a man wearing a cape jumped down the tree, smirking at Anzu. "The lord's fruit isn't forbidden you know. He just wants you to stay away from it and the reason why is that he wants you to stay ugly."

            "Who are you calling ugly?" Anzu raised his fist to the stranger.

            "She's not ugly!" Yami glared at the strange man.

            "So sorry for the introductions but you two can just call me Marik." He turned his attention back to Anzu. "You have the potential to be beautiful, you know that? And this fruit can help you make your beauty beyond perfection. Something the lord wasn't willing to do for his creation."

            "You really think so?" Anzu's eyes started to turn into a dream-like state.

            "Anzu, don't listen to him!" Yami watched on, trying to stop Marik. Chuckling, Marik muttered something, creating an invisible wall to stop Yami. Frustrated, Yami tried to pound on the glass, hoping to shatter it but couldn't. He even tried screaming Anzu's name but he couldn't be heard.

            Marik cupped his hand under Anzu's chin, lifting it up so they met face to face. "You're really beautiful, you know that? I bet you Yami has never told you that."

            Anzu shook her head. "Of course he never does."

            "That's a shame." He picked an apple from a tree and placed it on her lips. "Go ahead and try," his grip on her became tighter, pulling her closer to him. His eyes were hypnotic as he looked down on her. "After all, it's only a sin when you get caught. Don't you think so?"

            "Mmhmm." Anzu was falling under Marik's spell no doubt. She then took a bite out of it, relishing on its juicy taste.

            Finally, Yami manage to lunge towards Marik, wrapping his arms around him. "You idiot! She wasn't supposed to eat that!"

            "What was that Yami?" Marik grinned. "You want to try one too? You could have just asked." He then tossed a piece of the fruit inside of Yami's mouth. Yami tried to spit it out but Marik clamped his hand over Yami's mouth, causing him to chew and swallow it. "Delicious isn't it?"

            Suddenly, the two couldn't help themselves as they started to gather the fruit the can reach in the trees. In ten minutes flat, half of the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge and the Tree of Good and Evil are gone. Anzu was the first to realize this as she stopped Yami from eating the rest of the fruit. "Yam-chan, did you know that half of the forbidden fruit is gone?"

            Yami stopped eating, choking on the berry. The disfigured trees that used to bear so many fruit now bear so little. "Oh my…"

            And all of a sudden, thunder and lightning boomed the skies. Anzu and Yami dropped their fruits as they saw Kaiba's hand reached down from the clouds above.

            "All right, which one of you ate the fruit even if you were told not to?"

            Anzu pointed at Yami. Yami pointed at Anzu.

            "Liars!! Just for that, you guys are no longer welcome here." He then picked up Yami's body and hurled him over the gate.

            "Really my lord," Anzu pleaded. "There was this guy in a cape that told me…"

            "Save it honey!" Kaiba picked up Anzu's body and hurled it out of the garden as well. Both of them landed in a place more wasted and dirtier than the garden itself. The gate closed and an angel appeared to be blocking it.

            "Ishizu," Kaiba called out. "Keep an eye on the garden for a while. See that these two never come back."

            A grin formed on Ishizu's face as she watched the two.

            "What now?" Anzu wondered.

[-]

            "And because they lied and disobeyed, Adam and Eve had to go in life living a drabby one. They no longer had the luscious fruits or the animals to keep them company." Shadi closed the bible.

            "Question!" Malik shouted out.

            "Er…yes Malik?" Shadi eyed Malik.

            "Is it really true that it took seven days to make Earth?"

            "Well," Shadi smiled nervously. "Sort of…I'm not exactly sure myself. But according to the book, it could be."

[-]

What do you guys think? I know, I may seem to be playing with religion for this but I wanna know what you guys think. If it's good enough to continue, just let me know.


	2. Cain and Abel

(Well, thanks a bunch for the reviews. Sorry for taking it a little seriously…but glad no one got ticked)

**Cain and Abel:**

**God: **Kaiba (All hail for Kaiba, the master who brings disaster LOL. But only because he has a way of pissing off the Yu-Gi-Oh Cast)

**Cain: **Bakura

**Abel:** Yugi

**Satan: **Marik (And that's Yami no Marik to you people, the true evil for a few episodes)

[-]

            "After Adam and Eve were forced to leave the Garden of Eden," Shadi read from the bible. "Ironically or not, they had kids."

            "Really?" Malik's eyes widened. "How did they get many kids?"

            "It's very simple man," Duke looked up at Malik. "All those two have to do is…"

            But Shadi interrupted the two. "Let's just use our imagination for that. Now, on with the story, shall we?"

[-]

            Bakura and Yugi may be brothers but that's all they have in common. While Bakura is a true egomaniac who disliked Yugi in every way. Yugi seemed the kindhearted type who always followed the rules. Bakura's jealousy grew when he found out Yugi was getting free stuff from God while he got nothing. Just last week, he saw Yugi getting a free pack of duel monster cards. So one night, Bakura looked up at the sky and snarled and raised his fist to the sky, screaming.

            "Why the hell does the shrimp get free stuff and I don't huh?" Bakura screamed to the sky.

            All of a sudden, the clouds parted and there was God, sitting on a cloud, looking down at him. "No way in my book that you ain't getting free stuff from me."

            "Why? Just because Yugi is a sissy boy who cries to his mama when I touch him?" Bakura sneered.

            "You say one more thing and I'm gonna smack those lips right off your face, y'heard?" Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't get me started on the way you've been touching him cause if I never showed any mercy, boy I'd send your cotton snowball, jack-o-halic rabbit behind to hell!"

"So what's the deal?" Bakura looked up at the lord. "Yugi the dancing clown gets free cards from you and I don't?"

            "Well," Kaiba chuckled. "Hate to be the one who say this but Yugi is the one being the good boy. If you want any free stuff, you better change your attitude or you'll get the next ride home to Satan's world." The clouds then got together as Kaiba's view disappeared from sight.

[-]

            The next day, Bakura woke up only to be startled by a man who stood in front of him. His hair was wild though it was hard to tell what color it was. He wore a cape, a black shirt and khaki pants.

            "My, my, aren't we a little cranky today." The stranger chuckled.

            "Who are you?" Bakura slowly sat up.

            "Well, if you must know, you can call me Marik." He leaned against the tree. "Listen, you want revenge on that clown known as Yugi, right?"

            "What do you expect?"

            "Let's not get hasty Bakura." Marik released a laugh, circling around him. "I'm a man of miracles."

            "I thought only God was the man of miracles." Bakura arched an eyebrow.

            "Pssh," Marik sneered. "The man from up above gets his miracles from watching shows that help him talk nonsense like Jerry Springer."

"Who's that?" Bakura wondered.

            "Never mind. I have a deal for you."

            "Really?" Bakura's eyes lighted up.

            "Oh yeah. You can win one of Yugi's best cards and get revenge on him."

            "And how am I going to do that?"

            "It's really easy." Marik grinned. "Challenge that pip squeak to a duel. If you lose, you belong to me. But if you win, you get to keep his rare card and do something even better."

            "Like what?"

            Marik slowly took out his millennium rod, handing it over to Bakura. "Just point this at Yugi's head. He'll be able to pass out."

            "Hold it, hold it." Bakura shook his head. "How am I supposed to beat Yugi? I don't have any cards to beat him with."

            "That's easy because I know exactly what card he's going to choose." Marik then reached inside his pocket, handing Bakura a monster card. "There you go, Blue Eyes White Dragon. That should wipe him out."

            Bakura took a glance at the card, noticing it had a great number of attack points. He then started laughing insanely. "This is exactly what I needed."

[-]

            "Hey Bakura, wanna play duel monsters?"

            It was already in the afternoon as Yugi was shuffling his deck, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Bakura had smirked when Yugi asked him to duel. Putting up a fake smile, he looked down at his brother. "Sure, what harm will come from a good game of dueling?" he too then took out his own deck.

            "Okay, it's really simple Baku-kun." Yugi smiled. "We only use one card. Whoever gets the highest attack points wins and gets to take the rarest card from the other's deck."

            "Sounds like fun." Bakura grinned.

            "All right," Yugi withdrew his Dark Magician Girl. "Here's my card. What's yours?"

            Bakura withdrew the card from the top of his deck, laughing softly.

            Tilting his head to the side, Yugi gazed at Bakura with curiosity. "What's so funny Bakura?"

            Bakura turned his card over revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

            Yugi's eyes went into a state of shock wondering how Bakura could have gotten hold of such a rare card. "Holy cripes Bakura!! Where in the world did you get that?"

            "Looks like I won, huh?" Bakura chuckled.

            "Oh well," Yugi grumbled. "Fair is fair." He gave Bakura his Winged Dragon of Ra.

            "I know what's even more fair." Bakura withdrew the rod that Marik had given him earlier.

            "What's that?" Yugi's eyes shifted to the rod.

            To this, Bakura only laughed. "I'm gonna make sure you never wake up kiddo. Have a nice slumber in the Shadow Realm." The millennium rod glowed, as Yugi's eyes grew lifeless and dull. All of a sudden, Yugi collapsed to the ground, appearing to be dead.

            Before Bakura could react, thunder rolled through the skies as the clouds parted and there stood Kaiba on the clouds again. Bakura hid the millennium rod behind his back.

            "Bakura, what have you just done to Yugi?" Kaiba gave him the eye.

            "Can't you see?" Bakura stammered. "He's just sleeping."

            "Ah don't give me that sleep talk again." He tried to peer behind Bakura but could not see anything. "What you got in your hand Bakura?"

            "Nothing." Bakura replied slyly.

            "Nothing huh?" Kaiba took out his wand. "Looks like something." He then waved his wand around saying. "_Winguardiam Leviosa_!" All of a sudden, the rod floated out of Bakura's hand and up in the air.

            "You Harry Potter freak!!" Bakura cried out.

            "Hey, if Harry Potter can do it, then so can I." Kaiba then took a glance at the millennium rod, his eyes widened with shock. "No way! How did that son of a gun escaped? I had him locked up for sure this time!!" he then turned back to Bakura. "I'll deal with tall, dark, and dirty later but you…I think I need to teach you a lesson boy." He then chanted something for a moment and all of a sudden, a purple dinosaur appeared right behind him.

            "Hiya Bakura," it said in a happy voice. "I'm glad you came here to play. Our fun and learning never ends so here is what we are going to do today."

            "Barney the Dinosaur?!?!?" Bakura glared at Kaiba.

            "What could be the most torture besides hell my friend?" Kaiba smiled as the clouds went back together.

            "I love you," Barney started to sing, wrapping his arms around Bakura. "You love me. We're a happy family."

            "NO WE'RE NOT!!" Bakura screamed.

            But Barney didn't listen as he continued singing, his grip on Bakura becoming tighter. "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you." He then kissed Bakura right on the cheek. "Won't you say you love me too."

            "NO WAY I'M EVER GONNA LOVE YOU BACK YOU FREAK!!"

[-]

To Be Continued.


	3. Noah's Ark

(So sorry everyone that I haven't been updating old stories. Please check my profile for more info on this issue)

**Noah's Ark (Or: God's Way of Saying "Revenge")**

**God:** Kaiba/Dartz  
**Angel:** Mokuba  
**Noah:** Ryou  
**Sons:** Yugi and Malik  
**Wives:** Rebecca and Anzu  
**Lion:** Shadi  
**Peacocks:** Kaiba and Mokuba  
**Sheep:** Umbra and Lumis  
**Dogs:** Joey and Serenity  
**Elephants:** Alistar and Raphael  
**Giraffes:** Mai and Duke  
**Dove: **Tristan

"And so," Shadi read on from the bible, adjusting his reading glasses. "The first crime ever recorded to mankind was indeed Cain's crime of killing Abel. But since then, crimes have been happening left to right. Murders, robbery, larceny, arson, rape, abduction…"

"Cool!" Malik's eyes lighted up.

Shadi's eyes bored into Malik's for a second before turning back to the book. "Because all of this, God decided to flood all of earth. But of course, there was one person he could trust."

(-)

Kaiba was sitting upon the cloud, shaking his head sadly when he watched violence break out like an epidemic throughout the entire world. In one part of the world, people were stealing from innocent houses before burning them down. Sighing sadly, Kaiba looked on, resting his head on his hand.

All of a sudden, young angel wearing a white robe, black hair, a pair of white wings and a halo on his head appeared from behind. "Seto, what's wrong?"

"What have I done?" Seto shook his head sadly. "My creation, my work. All destroyed. They're out of control!"

"So I've noticed." Mokuba frowned. Placing a hand on Seto's shoulder, Mokuba watched at the violence thundering earth at an alarming rate. "How could one simple crime turn into a chaotic nightmare throughout the world."

"Well, well." a sinister voice called out from behind. "The almighty one can't handle a few problems of larceny and arson?"

Startled, the two looking up, seeing another angel before them. Wearing a white loin cloth around his waist, his aqua hair fell down to his shoulders.

"Dartz," Mokuba glared at the slightly older man, nearly raising his fist. "How could you say that?"

"Well, you see, the divine mother has noticed your burden and has asked yours truly to help you be free from that."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kaiba stood up, glaring at Dartz. Although he and Dartz had a tendency to not get along, he couldn't hate him.

Smiling softly, Dartz cocked his head to the side. "Not to worry Kaiba, I shall lift you from your troubles." At that, his hand shot out towards them, a huge flash of light blinded the two. The next thing they knew, they were falling out of the sky, the heavens.

"Seto, what's going on!" Mokuba screamed, realizing he can't fly.

"Perhaps this is the divine mother's will." Kaiba looked up at the clouds as the two continued falling, landing only with a thud in the bushes.

(-)

In the mean time, Dartz shook his head sadly, watching the violence erupting further in the world. "Interesting, really interesting. You mean to tell me that there is no living sane soul left?" His eyes scanned left to right, trying to overlook the violence. However, his eyes rested on a simple peasant sitting atop on the roof of his small straw home, eating a piece of bread.

"Ah," Dartz had his lips curled into a smile. "That's him."

(-)

Ryou sighed heavily. Food was scarce these days. Just by sitting on top of the roof of his small home, he could easily see the chaotic violence occurring over the hills.

"How could the good lord keep going on like this?" Ryou wondered before laying on the roof, looking up at the clouds that moved along with the wind. "So much violence, my next door neighbor Pegasus robbed my cottage twice just to get food. What could be much worse than this?"

All of a sudden, the clouds parted, which wasn't unusual for Ryou to see. Clouds always parted when it was going to rain.

"Ho boy," he said as he hopped off the roof, landing gracefully on the ground. "Looks like it's going to rain after all."

"You." A voice startled him all too quickly.

Nearly jumping, Ryou looked around, his eyes scanning the village to see if someone else was around. "Who's there?"

"Ahem!" the voice cleared his throat. "Ever thought of looking up."

More startled, Ryou looked up at the clouds, realizing that the almighty one was speaking to him. "Oh…my lord…" he laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I thought it was just one of the other villagers. You know how they are?"

"Right." Dartz arched an eyebrow. "Listen Ryou, take this down."

"Er…okay." Running back in the house, Ryou then came back out with a scrap piece of paper. Dartz tossed him a bird's feather and a bottle of ink.

"In one week, I'm going to flood this entire world." Dartz began to speak.

Ryou's eyes went wide indeed at that thought. "My lord? Are you serious?"

"Let me finish." Dartz gave Ryou the "look".

"Oh…sorry." Ryou took the feather and opened the bottle of ink. "So what does this have to do with me?"

"Well you see. I decided to spare you and your family." Dartz tilted his head to the side. "Now, take this down. The ship has to be 100 feet high and 80 feet long."

"Hundred long…" Ryou jotted it down on the scrap piece of paper. "Eighty high."

"No, no!" Dartz called out. "It's hundred high, eighty long."

"Oh, sorry!" Quickly, Ryou crossed it out and rewrote it. "Hundred high and eighty long."

"Yours truly is going to provide you the wood needed to build the boat. However, you and your sons have to paint the entire boat with tar."

"Tar…tar…" Ryou was lost in thought for the moment. "But my lord, I don't have tar. Well, I used to but it's been stolen. I mean, you know how things are here."

"There are at least five jars of tar in Pegasus house. Get it from there."

"But that's stealing." Ryou's eyes widened. "I could never sink myself to that level."

"Look at it this way. You are exempted from this sin, just for one time. And, I want the boat to look like this." He then tossed a drawing of a large boat into Ryou's hands.

"Er…okay." Ryou looked over the drawing.

"And…" the clouds began to move to close the huge space that revealed Dartz. "You must take with you two of every animal. **Both **male and female!"

(-)

And so they went to work. That is, Yugi and Malik went to work on the boat, building it with the wood the lord had provided for them. Meanwhile, Ryou was laying down on the blanket on the ground, pouring himself some water in a coconut, singing to himself.

"You put the water in the coconut and throw the jar away." Ryou then proceeded to throw the jar to the side. "You put the water in the coconut and throw the jar away." he then tossed another empty jar to the side when a loud noise came about.

"Ryou!" Malik looked down at his father with a glare, rubbing his head.

"Oh sorry." Ryou smiled, sipping on the water from his coconut cup.

"Hey wait a minute," Yugi was about to proceed to finish up the top part of the boat. "Aren't you supposed to help us with the boat?"

"Oh yeah." Ryou smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll help."

(-)

By the 6th day, the boat was finally finished. Ryou, Malik and Yugi were covered in sweat from the hard work that had went into the boat.

"So…" Yugi arched an eyebrow. "What now?"

"Well," Ryou looked over the list. "God told me to bring two of each animal."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." Malik grinned. With his two fingers, he whistled in an extremely loud and shrieking tone. For a moment, there was silence, nothing was heard. Then all of a sudden, a loud rampage of animals nearly created a stampede before they crowded around Ryou's cottage.

"Wow…" Ryou's eyes lit up. "Just…wow."

Yugi proceeded to open the entry to the boat, pushing a ramp big and sturdy enough for the animals. "Malik, are you sure we need this much animals?"

"Well, that's what the lord said." Ryou answered. "Two of each animal in this world. You guys go in and bring your wives along and I'll take care of the animals."

"You know," Anzu smiled. "If the man upstairs said he's going to flood the world and only we lived, how are we going to survive?"

"That's for the lord to decide." Ryou smiled. Taking out a checklist, he stood by the entrance of the ramp, all the animals lining up. All of a sudden, a lion ran up the ramp at an alarming speed, nearly causing Ryou to fall down. As he watched the lion go inside, he scratched his head for a moment.

"Did that lion had a turban wrapped around his head?" he wondered.

Next came in the sheep. Except Ryou had a bit of a problem determining if they were a male and a female each. They looked the same to him. He could have sworn that he heard them talking about things of the shadow realm.

Next came the elephants, over powering Ryou with their massive height. They were about to go in until suddenly…

"Hold it!" Ryou stopped the two. "One of you has to stay behind. Where's the female elephant?"

"Er…" Alistar glanced at Raphael.

"Um…" Raphael looked up at Alistar, unsure of what to say. And before Ryou could go any further, the two ran inside the boat.

"Aw man!" Ryou felt dumbfounded indeed.

Then a pair of dogs simply stood there, looking up at Ryou curiously, not really bothered if they should go in. Looking down at the collars, one said Joey while the other labeled the second dog Serenity.

"Hey what's the hold up?" an arrogant voice called out from behind.

The two dogs looked up seeing two pairs of peacocks right behind them.

"This is so humiliating." Mokuba ruffled his feathers, twitching his head.

"Hey you!" Joey looked down at the other peacock that called out to him, staring at the ground. "We just don't see the point of why we have to go inside this huge boat!"

"Once a Wheeler, always a Wheeler." Kaiba's eyes glared down at the dogs.

And at that, Joey's paw began to swing at Kaiba, a huge fight between the two animals began to break out. Serenity and Mokuba tried to hold the other back as it carried on onto the ramp and inside the boat.

"Ho boy…" Ryou shook his head.

"I told you to hurry up!" What seemed like a girl's voice shrilled.

Looking up, Ryou noticed two giraffes that were bickering. On one of the giraffe's back was a small white dove, looking about, watching the two giraffes argue before winking at Ryou, smiling.

"Well…I guess that's the last of them." Ryou then walked on to the boat's entrance, closing the door. Going to the main room, he saw his sons sitting there, looking a bit bored, the animals just standing there on the other side of the room.

"What's wrong?" Ryou looked around, noticing how dead the room is.

"It's so boring." Rebecca cried out, resting her head on Yugi's.

"Wait, I have an idea." Malik's eyes lit up. Taking out a radio, he placed in a CD. All of a sudden, the sounds of "Brick House" blasted the speakers as he, Anzu, Yugi, Rebecca, and possibly the rest of the animals began dancing.

"Wow…" Ryou arched an eyebrow. "I mean…wow."

(-)

And so the next day, it had rained hard for the next forty days and forty nights. However, deciding not to take the risk, they decided not to come out until at least two weeks later. Yugi, Malik, Rebecca, Anzu and Ryou stepped off of the boat, noticing they were only surrounded by water. Nothing but water.

"How in the world are we going to find land?" Yugi looked around. "We can't rely staying in this boat forever. Plus, there are animals that are preparing for breeding season!"

"Wait!" Marik wore a look as if he had an idea. "I got it!" He ran back inside the boat carrying out one of the peacocks. With his hand in a throwing position, he tossed the peacock out of the boat.

"Er…Malik." said Ryou as he watched what was going on. "Peacocks don't fly."

Malik's face blushed, slightly ashamed at his mistake. "Oh…I didn't know." Picking up the lifesaver, he tossed it inside the water. Miraculously, the peacock managed to pop from the water, grabbing the lifesaver for dear life.

Sighing to himself, Ryou went back inside the boat, looking at the crowd of animals. "All right, which one of you can actually fly?"

The animals looked about at each other with a questioned look on their faces. All of a sudden, their attention turned towards Tristan, the white dove sitting on Mai's back.

"What?" Tristan looked about with a confused look before looking at Ryou. "Oh…uh oh." Hopping off of the giraffe's back, he followed Ryou outside the boat.

Meanwhile, they found Anzu standing upon the edge with Malik behind. Malik had Anzu's arms stretched out to the sides, looking over at the sea.

"Hey you two." Ryou cleared his throat. "Get down from there."

"Oh jeez Ryou." Malik glanced at him. "Can't you see we needed a moment of privacy. We hadn't had one the last forty days and nights." But obediently, they got down from the edge of the boat.

The dove sat, perched upon the edge of the boat for a moment before flying off. One hour passed on to two, then three before he came back with a twig in its mouth.

"Well it's about time." Yugi crossed his arms over his chest. "So there must be land after all."

(-)

"So in due time," Shadi closed the bible, placing it on the teacher's desk. "They managed to find land. The lord then told them to let all the animals run around and multiply and advised Noah to go on and bear many children."

"Wait a minute," Yugi raised his hand. "It didn't say Noah had a wife. How could he bear any more children."

Shadi shrugged. "I guess he was referring to his kids."

(-)

To be continued. Any ideas for bible stories and what should happen, leave it in your review for possible use.


End file.
